


The Orc and his Elven Bride

by Orc_N_Demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Elf, Elves, F/M, Married Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orc, Orcs, PWP, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tags to be added as chapters are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orc_N_Demon/pseuds/Orc_N_Demon
Summary: Had an idea about a story in which an elven princess and an orc war chief having to marry because of political reasons. Still, don't have a clear story in mind, so this is just going to be a series of drabbles that take place at various points throughout their relationship. Most of them are going to be PWP because I got an idea for smut. Might eventually evolve into something coherent. Someday. Maybe. Possibly. Open to criticism to improve my writing if anyone wants to provide any.





	1. After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after a diplomatic dinner party they've been invited to when Grak and Amar have been married for a year or two. At this point, they've become used to the idea of being married to one another and openly show they are in a passionate loving relationship.
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are made by me. Reviews are welcome if anyone wants to provide one.

Amar suppressed a laugh as she entered the bedroom she shared with her husband. Said husband was currently sprawled face down on the edge of the bed, still clad in the fancy clothes she'd made him wear.

"If only your enemies could see you now, "she murmured as she closed the door behind her and kicked off her heels.

Her husband let out a snort. "I'd rather fight a hundred battles than spend another hour listening to those nobles prattle on about nothing." He lifted his head enough off the bed to look at her over his shoulder. "I'm not even exaggerating; some of them were _actually_ talking about the grasses you grow in Higon."

This time Amar did nothing to stifle the laugh that escaped her as Grak let his head flop back down onto the bed. "You poor thing," She said, stepping over to her vanity and began removing her jewelry. "Next time you get cornered by Lord Junnin, direct him to my cousin Jacna, she knows more about the gardens than anyone." She continued, removing the pins and ties from her long blond hair.

Grak merely grunted again. As she began to brush out her hair, Amar eyed her husband's black silk covered broad back in the mirror. Even from across the room she could easily make out the strong muscles tightly hugged by the silk and felt her heart start to race as she remembered how the black and gold fabric had shown off his chest, arm, and leg muscles. It had taken a great deal of restraint to keep from running her hands over the muscles she had just started to get acquainted within the privacy of their bedroom. But the dozens of eyes upon them and propriety had managed to keep her hands at bay. Now that they were back in their room, however-

Amar set her brush down and stood in a single fluid motion. The low heat that had been burning in her belly ever since she'd seen Grak in his new formal attire burned hotter as she padded barefoot over to the bed. Hiking up her dress, she placed one knee on the bed and straddled Grak's lower back. Her husband turned his head enough to give her a questioning look. Amar batted her eyes at him innocently as she placed her hands on his shoulders. The questioning look faded, though Grak's bright blue gaze stayed on her as she gave him a massage.

"If I can look forward to this every time we have to play diplomat," Grak rumbled after a moment. "I think I can bear it."

"I think I can manage this kind of payment,” she said with a smirk.

A content silence tinged with desire fell between them, and Grak's eyes slid shut as she worked several nasty knots out. His shoulders free of tension, Amar leaned forward and calling upon her magic, breathed a chilled breath upon her husband's neck. Beneath her thighs, the muscles of his back quivered and his fingers clawed at the sheets as she watched his eyes snapped open.

Placing her hands on either side of his face, she turned his head so she could put a soft, if slightly awkward because of positioning, kiss on his lips.

"Now perhaps I can receive my reward," she breathed as she broke the kiss.

Moving so she was kneeling, Amar allowed Grak to roll over onto his back. "Your reward?" He asked, his brilliant blue eyes alight with amusement and arousal.

"For being forced to do nothing more than look at you the whole night while the silk you're wearing showed off every inch of muscle and sinew on your body." Amar settled back down on his hips while running her hands over his muscled chest. A growing budge pressed against her silk covered mound sending a shiver down her spine.

"Ah," he responded, his voice sounding strangled. "I think I can come up with something."

His thick green fingers threaded through her hair as their lips met in a heated kiss, his tusks occasionally grazing her lips in a way that was becoming pleasantly familiar. His other hand made its way to the small of her back and held her tightly against him as he rolled them over. Amar felt slightly disappointed as he broke the kiss and, pulled back until he was kneeling between her thighs. Her disappointment vanished when he pulled off his shirt and carelessly tossed it to the side, revealing plans of muscle and scared green skin. Sitting up, she ran her hands along his bare chest as she kissed him again. His skin felt as hot as ever, and beneath her palm, he could feel his rapidly beating heart. His hands fell to her thighs as they kissed and began pushing her dress up to her waist. Using his shoulders as leverage, she pulled herself up off the bed without breaking the kiss, allowing him to pull her skirt up past her waist. Momentarily breaking the kiss, she helped him pull her dress the rest of the way off, leaving her clad in only her undergarments.

She preened as Grak hungrily eyed her up and down and allowed him to push her back down onto the bed. She let out a groan as he lowered his mouth to her neck, slowly kissing and nipping at the skin there as he cupped one of her breasts through the thin fabric of her breastband. His thumb found the nipple and began circling it as his other hand slid down to her hip. She shivered and closed her eyes as he kissed and nipped his way down to her collar bone. His forefinger joined his thumb, and the two fingers gently pinched and rolled her hardened nipple while the fingers of his other hand traced patterns from her hip to her thigh and back again.

"Please." She whimpered, arching up into him.

His hands left her thigh and breast and grasped her breast band, the sound of tearing fabric filled the air, and Amar felt her husband's hot breath hit her bare breasts. She moaned loudly, digging her nails into his shoulders as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. As his tongue and teeth teased the hardened nipple, he palmed and played with her other breast with his free hand.

"Please,” she begged again as his free hand slipped between them, slowly running along her trembling stomach down to her waist.

"Please, what?" He asked, placing a kiss in the valley between her breasts.

"Touch me,” she begged.

"I am touching you.

Amar was torn between hitting him for his cheek and angling her hips up so the fingers running along her waistband could touch her. Fisting her hand in his short black hair, she forced his head back and away from her breasts.

"You know what I mean," she said lowly.

Her annoyance rose as Grak huffed out a laugh and opened her mouth to snap at him only to throw her head back and moaned as his fingers slipped under her underwear and a thick digit pushed inside her.

"Better?" He murmured, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone back down to her breasts.

"Yes," she breathed, rolling her hips as his finger slowly moved in and out.

A whine escaped her as his free hand clamped down on her hip, holding her in place as he slowly worked a second finger into her. Curling and scissoring his fingers, he gently stretched and worked her open as he kissed and nipped his way down her stomach until his shoulders nestled between her thighs.

A second whine, this one of displeasure, escaped her as the two fingers working inside her were removed.

"Patience." Grak pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh while easing her underwear down and off her legs.

Amar waited with bated breath, her heart rapidly beating in her chest as he settled back down between her thighs and lowered his mouth to their apex. Her eyes screwed shut, and she fisted a hand in his hair as his tongue came in contact with her, slowly running up and down her aching center. Amar moaned and writhed as his tongue explored her thoroughly before treading a familiar path up to her clit. She arched her back, pressing her mound tighter against his face as his tongue played with her clit, stoking the fire in her belly until she came with a shriek.

Her skin was slick with sweat, and her heart pounded in her chest as she came down from her climax. She gasped and panted as Grak's ministrations not only continued but sped up, making her hips jerk every time his tongue came in contact with her extremely sensitive clit. She clutched desperately at the sheets as two of his thick fingers slid into her.

"Oh, goddess Grak," She cried out, her hips rolling uncontrollably as his tongue and fingers worked in concert.

Amar reached out for him as the stimulation started to become too much. As if reading her mind, Grak's free hand met hers, and she clutched tightly at the offered limb. Amar’s mouth opened in a silent cry as she came hard a second time drenching her thighs and Grak's face. Her state of bliss in the afterglow was so complete; she couldn't feel embarrassed about her _reaction_.

Amar was aware of her legs being moved off her husband's shoulders and his hand slipping from hers. It was only when she saw movement through her nearly closed eyes that she bothered to open them. Had Amar not climaxed twice already the sight of her husband standing above her clad only in black dress pants with a very obvious tent in the front as he stared at her with a mix of lust and adoration would have sent her heart racing. As it was, she let out a low murmur of pleasure as he quickly stripped off his pants and stood before her in all his naked, green-skinned glory.

Her ogling of her husband's scarred muscular form came to an end when he knelt between her knees and pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. No longer feeling like her limbs were pure liquid, Amar wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, threading her fingers in his hair. A murmur of surprise escapes her when his hands slip under her, and she was lifted off the bed. Grak held her tight as he moved further onto the bed before setting her down again in the middle.

A shiver of pleasure moved through her as Grak settled down more firmly on top of her his erect cock pressing against her thigh. Sliding her hand down from the back of his head to cup his cheek, she breaks the kiss to peer into his eyes.

“Take me,” she murmurs.

Grak’s eyes darken with lust as his hand slips down between them, and Amar feels more than sees him guide himself to her entrance. Her head falls back, and her breath catches as he pushes inside her, a low groan escaping him. Even with him preparing her so thoroughly and having slept together possibly hundreds of times since they were married, Amar still felt like his cock was stretching her to the brink. Pleasure bordering on pain filled her as he slowly eased his way inside until his cock was entirely inside her.

“You feel so good,” he purrs, peppering her neck with open-mouthed kisses. 

She let out a breathy laugh. “You say that every time.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” Grak quipped.

‘ _Cheater,’_ she thought as he prevented her from replying by kissing her once more.

Still, she let her husband get away with the move, trading slow kisses as she adjusted to him inside of her. Once she felt the pain ease away, Amar wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes him with her thighs, silently letting him know she was ready. At her signal, Grak began slowly thrusting in and out, gradually picking up speed.

“Grak,” she moaned, clutching at his shoulders as the heat of pleasure began building inside her once again.

“Amar,” he groaned, pressing his forehead against her neck.

Her ankles dug into his thighs, and her moans grew louder with every thrust as he moves faster and thrusts harder. Grak pulls his head away as he clutches at her hips and he lifts her hips off the bed. Amar is sure someone can hear her crying out, but as he pulls her against him with every thrust, pushing himself deeper, she can’t muster the effort to care. Instead, she pushes herself up, so she’s leaning back on one arm while her free hand slides along his flexing and twitching abdominal muscles up to his chest and hooks around his neck. Hooking her other hand around his neck, she pulls herself up off the bed.

“Harder,” Amar moans as she digs her nails into his neck.

She loses herself in her ecstasy as Grak pounds into her, his nails digging into her ass cheeks as he grunted and growled in pleasure. She knows she will be bruised in the morning, just like she knows he will have welts all over his neck and shoulders. Time loses all meaning for Amar as they move together. By the time her muscles begin to quiver and tighten around Grak's cock for all she knew they could have been moving as one for an eternity.

"I'm close,” she breathed out, dancing on the edge of release.

"Me too, " he gritted out. His thrusts were coming faster now, proof of his words.

A few more rough thrusts and Amar let out a whimper as her hips jerked and her back bowed as she came, punching down hard on Grak. Her husband slammed into her, pulling her hard against him, fully sheathing himself. Amar felt him throb once, seemingly swelling even further inside her, and a roar she had only heard when he was fighting erupted from his mouth as he came hard.

Gradually, her body stopped trembling, and her stranglehold on his neck loosened as Grak lowered her to the bed. The moment Amar's back hit the sheets, she let her fingers slip free of his neck and loosened her legs from around his waist. Grak, still panting, collapsed half on and half off of her. She grumbled as his weight momentarily crushed her before he rolled onto his back on the bed. Amar basked in the afterglow and the delightful soreness she felt throughout, as she let her breath return slowly. Amar ran a hand through sweat-damp hair as she turned to look at her husband. His eyes were half-closed, and his massive chest quickly rose, and fell with every breath he sucked in. Lazily, she moved, so she was laying with her head pressed against his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. Beneath her pale hand, she could feel his heart pounding nearly in tune with her own. One of his large hands came to rest at the small of her back as she looked up at his face. Grak was staring back at her. A half-smile on his face and a look of wonder and love in his beautiful blue eyes. They met halfway on a gentle kiss that broke after a few seconds.

"I love you, Grak,” she said quietly.

"Love you too, Amar,” he replied.

She settled back down against him as he pulled a blanket over both of them and fell asleep to the sound of his slow and steady breathing.


	2. Battle Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grak celebrates a victory in battle with his new wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dabble takes place a few months into their marriage when Grak is still trying to figure out his elven wife. The battle referenced is one against a coalition of Orc tribes who refuse to join forces with the Orc-Elven alliance and think they can beat the combined might of Orc blade and Elven magic. 
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are made by me. Reviews are welcome if anyone wants to provide one. Also, just to avoid any confusion, the table map mentioned in here is a giant wooden table with a map of the world carved into it.

Grak did his best not to move too much as his nephew helped undo buckles and remove bits of armor he couldn't reach or remove himself. Despite having fought for most of the day alongside the other Orc-Elven army, Grak felt like he would vibrate out of his skin from the excess energy he felt just standing there. He almost wished they hadn't forced the resisting Orc tribes to surrender and join forces with them as he felt like he could fight for another day without growing tired. Logically, he knew the reason he felt so energized was _because_ they had won the battle today. But still, he couldn't bring himself to force himself to calm down, even as he wrestled with the urge to bark at Burar to 'hurry up.' Finally, the last piece of armor came off, and he gave his nephew a nod of approval and a clap on the shoulder to show his approval of a job well done before hurrying out of the armory to find his wife. If he couldn't fight someone, Amar could help him work off his excess of energy.

As he passed through hallways, Grak could hear his fellow Orcs and a fair number of elves bellowing in victory. He knew without having to see it that there was an equal number of Orcs he couldn't hear who were celebrating the win by fucking their lovers. An image of Amar on hands and knees while he pounded into her from behind popped into his head. And Grak sped up his pace while trying to think of other things that would keep the blood pounding in his ears and not in his cock.

Thanks to Amar's magic casting, she had been at the back of the army while Grak and his greataxe fought at the front. Meaning she'd been back at the castle for nearly an hour now and could be any number of places.

' _Is her blood on fire like mine is right now?'_ He wondered.

He often wondered if Elves felt the same need to celebrate their victories in battle that Orcs did. Obviously, some currently were whooping and cheering along with his people, but did they feel the same drive to seek out their partner and fuck their brains out? The image of Amar suddenly appearing at the end of the hall and the two of them going at it right there where anyone could see popped into his mind. He groaned and tried to think of something else, even as the front of his trousers began to grow tight.

A passing servant was able to give his search direction as she revealed Amar had last been seen heading towards the Map Room.

' _Ah, of course,'_ He thought.

Upon reaching the Map Toom, Grak was delighted to see Amar was indeed there, looking over the massive table map in the center of the room. As he closed the door behind him, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly when she saw it was him. It hadn't been that long ago, she would have struggled to show even a neutral expression upon seeing him, so Grak couldn't keep himself from grinning widely back at her.

"I hear you fought well in the battle today." She said, turning towards him.

"Really?" Grak's already pounding heart doubled its beating as she turned her bright green gaze entirely upon him. "I'm surprised word of the battle has begun spreading." He continued moving closer to her.

"My brother did not even bother removing his armor before seeking out our father to babble on and on about the fight," She shrugged as she began turning away from him.

Grak caught her wrist before she could entirely turn around and turned her back towards him. He caught a glimpse of her puzzled expression as he pulled her against him and kissed her. A mere second passed before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as fiercely. Sliding his hands down her back, he roughly grabbed her ass as he lifted her, he felt a thrill of pleasure as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I need you." He growled as the kiss broke.

"Not here,” Amar gasped, pressing one hand against his chest.

Grak let out another growl that rumbled in his chest to show his disapproval. He knew she could feel how hard he was already, and Grak also knew he wouldn't be able to keep from pawing at her if they tried to relocate to their bedroom.

"Yes!" He insisted, setting her down, so she was sitting on the edge of the table map. "I know you want to celebrate our victory as much as I do!" He was partially guessing, but based off of how eagerly she'd kissed him back he was sure he was right.

"I do want to celebrate,” she admitted. "It's all I've been able to think about since the fighting ended. But in our bedroom, not here."

Grak hummed faintly in acknowledgment, but instead of moving away from his wife, he tilted his head down and began kissing along her jaw down to her neck.

"Make me stop," he dared.

He knew he was walking a fine line as Amar could easily call his bluff and use her magic to force him away. Plus, acting too aggressive could undo all the progress they'd made in their relationship so far. Thankfully, his belief that she wouldn't react poorly was proven correct as instead of fire or ice or lightning emerging from the hand against his chest her fingers clutched at the fabric, pulling him closer as she moaned softly.

Running his hands along her legs, Grak hooked his fingers under the hem of her dress and pulled it up, so it was bunched up around her thighs while pressing open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. He heard Amar gasp, her hold on his shirt and hair tightened as his fingers ran along her bare legs from knee to thigh. Usually, Grak would be slow and methodical taking his time with foreplay, but his hands were shaking, and his cock was straining painfully against his trousers that the moment his fingers brushed against her underwear, he tore them off.

The tiny part of his mind that still contributed to clear thinking told him to slow down, and despite wanting nothing more than to rip off his pants and thrust inside her, Grak took a moment to breathe. The last thing he wanted was to become overzealous and hurt his wife of a few months, possibly causing her to withdraw from him or worse fear him.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on different parts of Grak’s body currently screaming at him, Amar seemed to have ideas of her own. As when he reclaimed her lips in a harsh kiss, he felt the hand on his chest move down and cup his cloth-covered erection. He groaned into the kiss and pushed against her hand as she began stroking him.

“Yes,” Amar keened as he slipped a finger inside her.

He was pleasantly surprised by how wet she was already, but even still, she was far too tight for him to just thrust into her without thought. The two continued exchanging heated kisses as she continued stroking and he began curling and twisting his finger inside her. Her hips bucked, momentarily trapping their hands between their groins, as he grazed her clit with his thumb. Even as the action sent a pulse of lust through him, Grak couldn’t help but smirk in amusement at Amar’s momentary loss of control. She must have felt his smirk because a moment later, he felt a strong pull on his hair that forced him to pull back enough to look at her.

“Don’t laugh at me, husband,” she half hissed half breathed.

Before he could process her statement, the hand that had been stroking him slipped under the waistband of his pants and wrapped around his hard cock. Grak’s vision momentarily went black as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his knees grew weak while she stroked him from tip to root. When his vision returned, he met a look of triumph mingled with lust on his wife’s face. His warrior pride still raging from the battle surges at the silent challenge and he slips a second finger inside her. The triumphant challenging look disappeared as she threw her head back moaning as Grak roughly moved his fingers inside her. Taking advantage, he began kissing and nipping along her neck as he worked to loosen her up leaving reddened marks he hoped would still be there in the morning. All the while, he tried to ignore the hand, stroking him as a familiar pressure began building deep within. If he didn't get things moving along soon, Grak knew he would cum in his pants like a youth. Moments that felt like an eternity passed until Amar was finally loose enough Grak didn't worry about hurting her.

He withdrew his fingers, eliciting a mewl of disappointment from his wife that made his cock twitch and hurriedly pulled his pants off. Taking himself in hand, Grak nudged her legs apart even further with his hip, guided himself to her entrance and pushed inside her. Both of them let out a groan of pleasure, and he has to brace himself on the table to keep his knees from buckling. 

“You feel so good,” he breathed out.

Amar's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her legs higher his waist as he slowly moved inside her. Even with his preparations, she still felt incredibly tight around his throbbing member. After a few shallow thrusts, Grak was able to fully sheath himself inside her. And his self-control dissolved.

With a growl, Grak dug his fingers into Amar’s hips and began thrusting with increasing speed and power until he was pounding into her. The table map shook and creaked with each thrust, but all Grak cared about was getting deeper. Taking hold of her right wrist, he pinned it against the table, forcing Amar to bend backward and moved her left leg from around his waist to over his shoulder. She writhed and cried out in pleasure as he openly leered down at her. He loved watching his regal elven bride reduce to a lustful creature.

“Was this what you imagined when you thought about us celebrating?” he ground out, “me laying you over a table and pounding away?”

He thought she opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a series of moans.

“Or,” he continued. “You imagined me taking you on your hands and knees like a beast in the middle of the battlefield?”

Grak wasn’t sure if his guess was correct or if the thought hadn’t even occurred to her, but the image seemed to push Amar over the edge as he felt her tighten around him and came with a wail so loud he was sure the entire castle heard. He slowed his thrusting as she rode out her climax, trying to keep himself from following her over the edge. To distract himself from the building pressure and tingling sensation in his balls, he let go of her leg and busied himself with undoing the laces on the front of her dress.

Getting the laces untied was a bit of an ordeal as he had to fight the impatient urge to rip or cut them in half, but eventually, he was able to get them loose enough so he could expose her glistening and heaving chest. Licking his lips, he lowered his mouth to her breast and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her heard Amar’s already labored breath catch as he teased the stiffened peak with his tongue. With his mouth occupied, Grak moved his free hand to the other breast cupping and playing with the palm-sized mound. His playtime with her breasts came to an abrupt end when Amar fell entirely back against the table map.

“Are you alright?” He asked halting all movement.

Amar was still working to catch her breath, but she was able to give him a verbal response in addition to a nod. “Yes, fine.” Her response was brief, but when she opened her eyes, Grak couldn’t see any hint of pain or discomfort in her bright green eyes.

No longer concerned she might be hurt Grak gave in to his urge to pout at his fun being brought to an end so soon.

‘ _Still, the view is pretty nice,’_ he thought, leering down at the lovely shade of pink, her olive skin was now showing.

Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips and felt a flutter of pleasure that had nothing to do with the lust coursing through him when she kissed him back. Reluctant to pull away, he deepened the kiss as he moved her leg still wrapped around his waist to over his shoulder. The kiss grew more intense as Grak began moving inside her once more.

“Goddess,” Amar hissed, breaking the kiss. “You’re so deep.”

He felt a thrill of pride at her words but was mildly disappointed she could form words at all. Determined to fix this, he took hold of her hips and lifted them off the table, pulling her against him as he thrust. Amar arched her back and clutched at his forearms hard enough her nails left stinging welts with each thrust. The pleasantly familiar pressure began building in Grak’s abdomen once more, causing him to pick up the pace.

Amar tightens around his cock, as her grip on his forearms becomes white-knuckled, and she comes hard with a silent cry. This time, Grak allowed himself to become lost in the sensation and with a final twitch from his cock, came with an animalistic snarl sheathed fully inside her. Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten, and his eyes slammed shut as waves of pleasure washed over him. As he came down from his climax, Grak once again had to brace himself against the table. This time, it was to keep from falling on top of Amar. Who slowly relaxed her grip on his forearms and pulled her legs off his shoulders.

“That was…” Amar shook her head, “something.”

Grak raised an eyebrow at the word she’d used to describe their celebration. Although the word wasn’t particular, the emotions he heard behind it told him she’d used it less because she hadn’t enjoyed it and more because she genuinely didn’t know how to describe her feelings about it. He made a noise of agreement as he helped her sit up and fix her clothing.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” She asked quietly.

He was tempted to quip that everyone in the _country_ had likely heard her. But the look of embarrassment on her face made him stop.

“Enough people are celebrating I’m sure anyone who could have heard anything is too caught up in their pleasure to care, too drunk to notice, or are too far away to distinguish us from any of dozens upon dozens of other couples having fun tonight,” he said instead. He shrugged and gave her a grin as he fixed his pants. “Who knows there might even be one or two other elves celebrating tonight?”

Amar stifled a laugh as she hopped down from the table only to pause and frown a moment later while looking down. Grak looked on puzzled as she crouched and picked up a scrap of fabric he recognized as her ruined underwear.

“Really?” She asked with a raised eyebrow when she straightened up once more.

“It was in my way,” he said breezily.

She rolled her eyes at him, but Grak could see the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement. She looked around the room and looked him up and down critically in a way he was reasonably sure was to see if anything else might give away what they had done.

“I am never going to look at that table the same way again,” she murmured when her eyes fell upon the table map.

“At least it will make strategy meetings more fun,” he said with a laugh. He laughed even harder when Amar swatted his arm.

“Come, let’s go back to our room. I can only imagine what you might do in celebration if we take too long to go back.”

At the hint that their celebration might continue, Grak had a sudden urge to throw her over his shoulder and sprint to their bedroom. But he was sure that would result in her blasting him across the room with magic.

“Lead the way my lady,” he said with a bow, gesturing towards the door.

She rolled her eyes again as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Do Orcs always celebrate victories in battle like that?”

“Usually if they have a partner, yes,” he admitted. “If they aren’t in a relationship, they tend to start brawls. So, there will probably be a few more injured in the infirmary in the morning than there were this evening.”

“I see.”

Amar fell silent as they exited the room but a few steps away from the door she came to a stop, forcing him to stop as well.

“Next time,” she began slowly. “Perhaps we should decide on a room to meet in. One that’s closer to the main hall?”

Her face was flushed a dark red in embarrassment, and Grak knew eyebrows were close to his hairline in surprise. He’d never expected that kind of request nor had he thought they would speak of this again.

“Amar,” he says softly. “We can do whatever you want. You only need to ask.”

Still looking incredibly embarrassed, she glanced at him and managed a nod before looking away from him. She tugged on his hand, and they continued down the hall. Grak could only imagine what people might think if they saw them right now at this moment with Amar blushing and steadfastly not looking at him while he stared at his wife in amazement and wonder. He would only admit to himself in his own head that there was also a bit of love mixed in with the other emotions. 


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being woken up, Amar decides she shouldn't be the only one awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This can be considered to be a follow-up to the first chapter or a stand-alone chapter. Regardless they've been married for a few years at this point. As always, reviews and critiques are welcome, and this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes were made by me.

Amar scowled as she opened one eye to glare at the rising sun outside the window. The light coming from it was at just the right angle to hit her eyes, perfectly disrupting the sound sleep she'd been experiencing a few moments before. A low rumble of a snore let her know her dear husband Grak had gone unaffected by the sunlight streaming through their window. For someone who had fought in as many battles and campaigns as he had, Grak sure slept soundly.

_'Of course, fighting and making love to be are two different things.'_ She preened at the thought of tiring her husband out so much the night before she'd overridden his honed battle instincts.

She smiled softly, propping herself up on her hand as she gazed up at his face. In sleep, Grak looked younger than the battle-hardened warrior he was when awake even with the morning stubble covering his jaw and cheeks. Amar resisted the urge to run her fingers along the short black strands that further defined the jawline she'd been impressed by even before they'd married. Instead, she leaned up and briefly pressed a kiss against his lips. Thankfully, Grak didn't wake up, but his arm did tighten around her waist, pulling her closer. A smirk appeared on her face as her thigh brushed against the part of him that was partially awake.

"Well, it looks like part of you realizes its morning." She whispered as the hand not bracing her slid down his broad chest to his half-hard cock.

Even semi-flaccid, her husband was impressively girthy. A shiver of delight went down her spine, and Amar felt a pulse of pleasure at the memory of the previous night's activities. Grak's breathing quickened, and he made an occasional noise as she slowly ran her fingers along his length, stroking him to full hardness, but he remained soundly asleep.

' _That won't do_.'

Wrapping her hand firmly around his cock, Amar slowly stroked the entire length, occasionally pausing to circle her thumb over the head. Spreading the beaded precum over the tip as she slid down his body until she could run the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock. She groaned in pleasure at the musky salty taste of his precum as she teased the already wet skin with her tongue. His cock twitched, and pulsed as her tongue journeyed down from the head along the shaft and all the way down to the base and even between his balls. Planting her mouth on the area where his cock merged with his testicles, she sucked hard enough to leave a mark before licking and stroking her way back up to his tip.

Amar watched Grak's eyes flutter open as she took him into her mouth. His hips snapped forward as he let out a strangled noise, causing the tip of his cock to awkwardly stile the roof of her mouth. Wrapping her hand more firmly around the base, she repositioned him and took a few more inches into her mouth. Keeping her eyes locked on his face, she continued until roughly half of his cock was in her mouth, the most she could fit without any discomfort. Pausing for a moment, she caught a glimpse of darkened blue eyes as Grak locked eyes with her. She steadily moved up and down his shaft with her hand encircling his base, stroking the lower half of his cock in concert with each dip of her head. Her mighty Orc husband and was reduced to gasping and whimpering as she bobbed up and down. Lightly dragging her teeth along his throbbing member and cupping his balls with her free hand reduced these noises to even less coherent sounds. Purposefully keeping the pace slow, Amar brought her mouth up and off his cock.

"Why?" Grak _whined_.

Amar said nothing as she wickedly smirked up at him. Maintaining eye contact, she lowered her head and ran the tip of her tongue up and down the underside of his shaft at a glacial pace while stroking him with one hand.

"Going to kill me," Grak wheezed as he clawed at the sheets.

"Mm, you would be so lucky," She replied before taking him into her mouth once more.

"Fuh," Was all Amar heard as Grak threw his head back.

She could see his mouth working, but no words came out as she started sucking, once again moving her mouth and hand in tandem. The throbbing and twitching of his member did enough talking to let her know how much he was enjoying this. A choked noise, tightening of the muscles around his groin, and a final pulse that seemed to make his cock swell even further were the only warnings she got before Grak came in her mouth. The familiar musky, slightly salty, taste of his cum fills her mouth as Amar continues sucking and pumping, swallowing every drop that enters her mouth. Even as Grak begins to soften in her mouth, she continues gradually slowing to a stop when he's completely limp.

Sitting up, Amar felt incredibly proud as she gazed upon the wrecked panting mess she’d turned her husband into. Moving on all fours, she moved back up the bed, flopping down on her pillow, so she was lying next to Grak with her head propped up on her hand. After a moment, he cracked open an eye to look at her. She giggled at the puzzled look in his eyes, being clouded by the lust and satisfaction also clearly on display.

“Good morning,” She chirped, leaning over to kiss him softly.

She sighed happily as his strong arms encircled her, and he returned the kiss.

“Good morning indeed,” he murmured as they broke the kiss. “What brought that on?”

“Complaining?”

“Not at all, just curious.”

“The sun woke me up,” Amar gestured at the window. “Didn’t want to be the only one who was awake.”

"Ah, I see," he replied, chuckling softly. "Although if this is how you plan on waking me up from now on, perhaps I should sleep in more."

"Don't count on it," Amar shook her head as she made to get up. "Was inspired at the moment."

Before she could fully rise out of bed, Grak grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, so her back was pressed against his front.

"Grak!" She said. "We need to get up!"

"You can't possibly mean that," He murmured, lips brushing against her neck.

"We have things we need to do!" Amar made a half-hearted attempt to get up again.

"But what about you?"

At his words, the pulsing need between her legs that Amar had been willing to ignore seemed to double in intensity.

"I'm- I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

As he spoke, the hand not trapped between her and the bed began moving down her abdomen. Without even thinking about it, Amar spread her legs to give him access. She felt the chuckle that came from him rumble against her back. She flushed in embarrassment at her own actions but spread her legs even further as his fingers drew closer to her aching pussy. But right as he was about to touch her, he stopped.

"But, you're right, we have things we need to do today," Grak said as he began to pull away.

Amar grabbed his retreating wrist with both hands before he could move even an inch.

"I will fry you if you don't finish what you started," She hissed, letting her hands heat up threatening.

Grak laughed, pressing a kiss just beneath her ear. "There's the woman I know and love."

He moved his hand back to where it had been and slipped his fingers between her lower lips. The groan that escaped him made her shiver.

"You're so wet," he moaned.

"I get turned on whenever I watch you fall apart."

Grak groaned again, his hips jumping against her thighs. She could feel his still limp cock against her ass and trembled at the thought of feeling it grow hard against her. Amar's mind went blank as his fingers touched her clit.

"Oh, Goddess," She moaned, throwing her head back against his shoulder.

Grak circled a finger around her clit while he slid his other arm fully around her and used that hand to cup one of her breasts. Amar arched her back as he squeezed and fondled her breast. His breath tickled the skin of her neck as he pressed open-mouthed kisses against her throat. Her own breathing was shaky and labored as Grak's fingers nimbly played with her clit and nipple.

Her breath seemed to die in her throat as he finally pushed a finger inside her. It came back with the strength of a storm, as the finger inside her began curling and twisting while plunging in and out of her. Rolling her hips against his movement pushed his finger ever deeper, allowing the probing digit to find the spot that made lightning shoot through Amar's body.

"A-ah!" She gasped as he worked a second finger inside her.

Despite already being massively turned on, she was still tight enough; his two fingers almost couldn’t fit inside her. Pain mixed with pleasure as the two thick digits worked on stretching her opening further. Her eyes rolled back, and every muscle in her body seemed to tremble as Grak's thumbnail grazed the head of her clit, and Amar found herself suddenly reaching her climax.

“That’s it, come for me, Amar,” Grak growls in her ear.

Amar barely had enough time to feel a moment of embarrassment at how quickly she had reached orgasm before Grak’s fingers continued moving inside her.

"Please," she begged, clutching at the wrist between her thighs.

"Please, what?"

Amar herself wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop or continue as he urged her towards a second climax barely before her first had even come to an end.

"Please," she pleaded again, trembling as she clutched at his wrist and the sheets beneath them.

"I've got you," he murmured.

The large hand cupping her breast fell away and wrapped around her hand, clutching at their bedding. Amar laced their fingers together, clinging to the steady hand even as she sagged back against him. A third finger was worked inside her while his thumb roughly played with her clit. She bucked wildly against Grak, crying out with abandon. Only the solid form behind her and the hands she clung to keep Amar grounded as she grew lightheaded from pleasure. A second orgasm rocked through her, but she had enough presence of mind to recognize the hard member pressing against her lower back.

“No,” she moaned as his fingers untangled from hers and slipped out of her.

Feeling utterly spent, Amar could do little else aside from collapse onto her pillow, lying fully faced down on the bed. She didn’t realize she had started dozing off until two large hands appeared on her waist, and she was maneuvered onto her side once more.

“Wh-” she started to say as her right leg was lifted.

It was only when her knee was hooked over Grak’s bicep and pulled up towards her head that Amar realized precisely what her husband was planning. Reaching down to where she felt his hard cock brushing against her inner thighs, she guided him to her entrance and let out a shaky breath as he pushed into her.

“Gods Amar,” Grak moaned. “You feel amazing.”

“Grak,” she breathes out.

Somehow, it felt like he was able to thrust deeper than ever before, even though that could not have been physically possible. The arm under Amar’s knee slid down until the hollow of his elbow is pressed against the back of her knee. A moment later, she feels the hand from that arm slip between her hip and their bed, effectively pinning her in place. Glancing down, Amar is presented with the lovely sight of green skin intertwined with her toned olive skin. A sudden burst of intense desire and lust upon seeing him stretching her entrance causes her to clench down on Grak. She feels his entire body shiver as he lets out a groan, and instantly, her only thought is to make him fall apart once more.

Turning to look over her shoulder at him is a bit awkward, but with a bit of effort Amar looks her husband in the eye. “Fuck me,” she orders.

Grak lets out a snort of amusement but begins to move inside her slowly. It takes a few moments for them to find their rhythm in this position, but when they do, it felt more magical than any spell Amar had ever done. Their pace is still rather slow, but the depth of each thrust makes up for lack of speed with each thrust causing stars to appear behind her eyelids. Usually, Amar would assume the slow pace was a deliberate choice by her husband to tease her until she cracked, but having already reached climax twice, she was both sated and sensitive enough that even this slow rocking had her pulse racing.

It was probably because of this she didn’t notice Grak was gradually picking up the pace until his nails begin digging into her hip. She tried her best to keep pace, but soon she became so lost in ecstasy she couldn’t do anything except moan and writhe.

“Almost there,” she whimpered. “Almost, almost.”

“Come for me,” he desperately exhaled, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he picked up speed.

Amar’s climax hit suddenly, sending uncontrollable trembles throughout her body, causing her fingers and toes to curl. Though the haze of pleasure, she felt Grak bury himself entirely inside her and come with a bellow that echoed throughout their room. One, two, three, heartbeats passed with the two of them trembling in combined ecstasy before Grak collapsed onto her, the weight of his body dragged her face down onto their bed. Labored breaths tickled her shoulder, ruffling loose strands of hair with each huff. Despite being pressed between her husband and their bed, Amar wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact, when he recovered enough to roll off of her, she found that she missed the tight embrace.

“So,” Grak began after a few moments. “I guess we have to get up now?”

Amar glanced outside their window, where the sky was a bright blue, and the sun had risen enough that it wasn’t shining directly into her eyes. They did need to get up and had several things that needed to be done, but…

“I suppose we don’t have to get up just yet,” she said, turning back to him.

A giggle escaped her at the smile that appeared on Grak’s face. She laughed harder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, tucking her head under his chin as he cuddled her against his chest. Snuggling close to him, she tangled her legs with his and threw her arm over his abdomen. Despite having a full night of sleep, Amar soon found herself drifting off.


End file.
